A hell without end
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Lo que Dean, Sam y Adam sintieron mientras estaban en el infierno. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "200th Fan Fiction" del foro Supernatural: Blood Brothers.
1. Dean

_**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, es propiedad de la CW y a sus creadores._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el Reto Especial <strong>"200th Fan Fiction"<strong> del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A hell without end<em>**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Dean**

* * *

><p>Sientes como si mil espadas al rojo vivo te estuvieran atravesando. Gritas, después de todos esos años ya no te molestas en ocultar tu dolor. Tu grito es sofocado por otros igual o más desgarradores que el tuyo. Azazel te mira con su sonrisa retorcida bailando en sus labios y te dice que tú ya sabes qué tienes que hacer para detener las torturas. Escupes, en un vago intento de que el escupitajo llegue al rostro del demonio, pero tienes tan poca fuerza que la sangre desprendida de tu boca corre por tu barbilla para caer finalmente en las roídas telas desgajadas que alguna vez fueron tus ropas.<p>

Azazel vuelve a sonreír morbosamente, él sabe con antelación cuál será tu respuesta porque durante los años que has sido torturado siempre ha sido la misma. Nunca le harías a alguna infeliz alma, aprisionada en el infierno por la eternidad como tú, lo que Azazel te está haciendo.

Tú eres resistente. Has resistido a una infancia llena de monstros y ausencias, has muerto y vuelto a la vida. Resistirás, _tienes_ que resistir el tormento en el que vives hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Porque eso es lo que siempre haces; _resistir._


	2. Sam

_**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, es propiedad de la CW y a sus creadores._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el Reto Especial <strong>"200th Fan Fiction"<strong> del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A hell without end<em>**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Sam**

Lucifer permite que tengas control de tu mente sólo para que sientas el martirio que pasas constantemente en la jaula que aprisiona tu cuerpo poseído por él junto a tu hermano Adam bajo el control del arcángel Michael. Esa es la retorcida manera que tiene de pasar en tiempo en la prisión que los encarcela.

No lo ves, pero sabes que está ahí, viviendo —si es que se puede llamar a eso vivir— lo mismo que tú. Lo escuchas gritar con voz trémula, suplicando a todos y nadie a la vez. Suplicando para que su tormento cese de una vez por todas. Tú dejaste de gritar mucho tiempo atrás; no gritas, no lloras, no suplicas. No sientes _nada._ Es como si un fuego hubiera consumido tu alma por completo, llevándose toda humanidad que había en ti y dejando nada más que cenizas en un lugar que nunca podrá volver a florecer.

Ya no queda nada del Sam Winchester que eras antes. El infierno se ha encargado de disipar todo lo que tú eras antes. Ahora eres sólo un cuerpo, un recipiente, como decía Zacaraiah, que su única utilidad es albergar a Lucifer y retenerlo en esa jaula por la eternidad.


	3. Adam

_**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, es propiedad de la CW y a sus creadores._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el Reto Especial <strong>"200th Fan Fiction"<strong> del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A hell without end<em>**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Adam**

Eso no tendría que estar pasando. No tendrías que estar en el infierno, apresado junto a tu hermano Sam en la jaula que estaba hecha para contener a Lucifer hasta el fin de los días.

Vuelves a retorcerte y sientes como tu garganta se desgarra al emitir un alarido. A pesar de que no hay nada en la jaula que te pueda lastimar, las torturas son constantes. Quizás es algo que tiene la jaula en sí, o tal vez es algo, _alguien_, que no puedes distinguir a causa de la espesa niebla que te causa irritación y dolor, que te tortura sin descanso. Aunque has tenido tiempo para pensarlo, la verdad no quieres hacerlo.

El dolor no tarda en detener tus pensamientos, y paralelos al dolor el sentimiento de venganza comienza a hacer aparición. Si tuvieras las fuerzas necesarias de seguro que estarías apretando los puños y maldiciendo a tus hermanos. Es su culpa de que tú estés pasando el tormento en el que vives. Se suponía que los ángeles eran los buenos, ellos tenían que ganar, entonces ¿por qué estás en el infierno?

A pesar de querer vengarte no puedes evitar pensar si tus hermanos están preocupados por ti.

* * *

><p><em>Porque no podía faltar el pobre Adam olvidado en el infierno. No quedó como esperé, pero me gustó igualmente.<em>

_Quise recalcar eso de estar por la eternidad en el infierno, no sé si se dieron cuenta XD  
><em>

__¿Les gustó el fic? Espero que sí. _¿Merezco review?_


End file.
